Someone cares
by authornon
Summary: Written for the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme. Maggey had a terrible first day at work and runs into Gumshoe, who tries to cheer her up.


**Request: This OP just had a terrible first day of work as a waitress. In order for this OP to feel better, can I request some fic where Maggey had a shitty first day as well (with just about everything going wrong) but at the end of the day, she stops pretending to be so strong and cries when she runs into Gumshoe suddenly.**

**She starts crying and it's up to you for how Gumshoe makes her feel better. I'd prefer if there was no sex but if there's a LOT of cuddling and adorable pillow talk from Gumshoe afterwards, that'd be awesome!**

* * *

><p>She tried to not think about.<p>

It had been a terrible day, yes, but it had been her first day, and it was over, anyway.

Everyone made mistakes from time to time, especially on a first day.

She tried to not think about it.

It had been horrible, yes, but it was over, and tomorrow would be better.

A sarcastic smile crossed her lips.

Yes, of course tomorrow would be better, because it couldn't _possibly_ be any worse than today.

She had mixed up orders, broken two glasses (although one of them hadn't really been her fault – the other had), and even spilled coffee over a customer, after which she had made a fool of herself by trying to get his lap dry again.

Maggey sighed.

It had been horrible, yes, but it was a first day, and everyone did strange or awkward things on first days. Well, maybe not really everyone, but a lot of people did. And they didn't care.

She wouldn't care.

Because it was over, and tomorrow just had to be better.

Maggey smiled to herself.

And tomorrow no one would remember what a fool she did make of herself. Nobody would remember what they thought of her today, wouldn't remember they thought of her as a complete idiot.

She tried really hard to maintain the smile on her lips.

That they thought of her as a clumsy, unskilled little girl that had never been able to stay at one job for a long time.

_Damn it._

And she wouldn't think that they were so _right_, because she _was_ clumsy, and she had never had _any_ luck with _anything_, much less with any job she had done so far.

…Hadn't she decided to _not_ think about it? So she even failed at doing that.

But she couldn't help herself. It had been a terrible day, and no, tomorrow wouldn't be any better, because everyone knew what had happened _today_.

She couldn't bring herself to forget about it, not even just for this moment, and when she felt tears rolling down her cheeks, it made everything worse and she just felt ashamed.

She didn't want to cry out here on the street, she just wanted to get home, to get into her bed and forget about everything today, and forget about tomorrow, when she had to go to the restaurant again.

She quickened her pace, her vision going blind from tears she just couldn't hold back anymore. She just wanted to go home _so badly_.

That was when she suddenly bumped into someone.

_Damn it._ She really was good for nothing.

"E-excuse me, I just…"

"Oh, Maggey, is that you?" She blinked in surprise when she heard her name, not really in the mood to meet someone she knew right now. Nevertheless, she cracked a smile when she recognized who it was.

"Detective Gumshoe…"

"Haven't seen you for quite a while, pal. I didn't know what you where doing since you quit working for the police."

"Well, I…" She really felt not like talking, but Detective Gumshoe had supported her so many times when she had needed help (which was quite often, as she recalled now), so she didn't want to act impolite in front of him. "I started a new job today… As a waitress, at a restaurant."

"Ah, that's good to hear. I was a bit worried about you… Never heard anything and wondered if you were alright." She didn't answer, and he looked at her, suddenly feeling a bit unsure. "Maggey, did you cry?"

"Ah, no sir, of course I didn't." The widest smile she could manage right now spread across her face. "Why should I…"

"Well, I don't know." He sheepishly scratched his head. "Maybe you have some problems you don't want to talk about with me. Or something went wrong at work." She had problems sustaining her faked smile. "At least that's the most common reason I feel like crying sometimes." He chuckled a bit. "I just want you to know, whenever you think you could need my help, just call me! It doesn't matter you're not working for the police anymore. I will be there for you, no matter what, ok?"

He meant it to be something to cheer her up. But he must have done really wrong.

Because the next instant, she was in his arms, crying so badly against his chest he couldn't resist the urge to hug her.

"Bring me home… please…"

* * *

><p>After they had arrived at her apartment, she had told him everything. She didn't exactly know why, or if she was feeling any better because of it, but she had just felt the urge to do so.<p>

He hadn't said anything, had just been sitting there on the couch, right next to her, waiting patiently for her to finish.

Well, or maybe he just hadn't had the chance to answer anything at all. Because when she had eventually started to talk, she just couldn't stop. She felt ashamed, but at the same time relieved to be able to tell someone about it, although hearing it from her own mouth made it all sound so ridiculous. Somehow it was so stupid…

And of course she had started crying again, but this time she did not try to hide it, did not try to put on a fake smile that wouldn't fool him or her anymore anyway. And she knew he would never laugh at her, no matter how stupid she might act.

When she had finished and her tears had stopped, they sat there in silence just for one moment. Then suddenly she found herself in his arms once again this evening, being gentle held and hugged, causing her even a little bit to blush.

"Detective…"

He sighed, but didn't loose his grip around her.

"Well, Maggey… To be honest, I'm not quite sure what to say now…" She nodded. She had never expected him to be able to solve her stupid problems, but just knowing he was there made her feel a bit more comfortable. "You're… such a kind and beautiful person. I just can't understand why the bad luck's always with you." Well, and she hadn't expected him to say _that_. Maybe it was a good thing she was snuggled against his chest right now, because the blush on her cheeks certainly must have become huge. "But who am I to talk about bad luck." He chuckled, and pulled her closer to him. "What I mean to say is… don't give up."

"That's easier said than done…"

"Yeah, I know."

"It's just… it's not because I've made some mistakes _this time_. It's just that I'm afraid I will never do anything right in my life… There doesn't seem to be anything I'm good at." She freed herself from his embrace.

"That's not true. You were a very good police officer."

"Yeah, that's why I was fired…"

"You know that wasn't your fault!"

"That doesn't change anything, does it?" She was close to crying again. "Whenever I start something, it goes completely wrong! Really, I just want to feel like belonging … somewhere."

He looked at her, then smiled softly and brought his hand to her cheek.

"I know that feeling." She looked up, blushing again under his touch. "Ever since I started working for the police, I had the talent to get people being mad at me… It seemed I was doing wrong all the time, and sometimes I wasn't sure if it was the right decision to become a police officer at all. But,", he chuckled again, "since the only other thing I've ever wanted to be was a magician, and till this day I haven't found out _how_ to do that, I just stayed and hoped things would get better."

"Did they?"

"Well… no. Mr Edgeworth still gets angry with me all the time. But it's ok. Because I now somehow feel that I'm not doing wrong _all_ the time, and because I know that the police force is where I belong to. And because if I had quit working there, a lot of things I'm thankful for today wouldn't have been possible."

"Such as?"

"Meeting you."

"…Gumshoe…"

"B-but I didn't want to bother you with my problems. All I wanted to say is: Although you've had a terrible first day, keep on trying to give your best. Maybe it turns out to be the right thing for you to do this time. And if you recognize after a while that it isn't, try something else till you find it. Nobody will condemn you just because you need a little longer to find the place to belong to. At least, I wouldn't."

"I know." She smiled at him, shyly leaning into his hand that was still caressing her cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

And then he leaned in and kissed her on the forehead, so gentle she could have just mistaken it for an illusion.

"…Sorry…"

"Don't apologize!" Her answer came so quickly she was afraid he wouldn't believe her that she meant what she had said. "I… I really…" _liked it_ would have been the words she was looking for, but although it being the truth, she just couldn't bring herself to say it. Instead, she once again flung herself into his arms, cuddling up to him, hoping it would convince him that she had absolutely _no_ problem with being near him. "Just don't apologize."

He just nodded, even though she couldn't see.

It was silent for a while, before Gumshoe resumed their talk from before.

"…You feeling any better now, pal?"

"…Yes, I think so. Thank you very much."

"You can tell me if there's anything I can do for you, okay?"

She slightly nodded, closed her eyes and nuzzled up against him.

"Well, there might be something…"

"Just ask."

"…Can you maybe stay a little longer?"

He smiled, and pulled her closer.

"Of course I can." And then he kissed her again, his lips a barely noticeable touch on her forehead. "As long as you want me to."


End file.
